Naru's Cousin
by Akutenshi Krishna
Summary: What if Uzumaki Naruto has a female cousin? And the said cousin is going through some life changing things with her and her team. Will he be there for her or not? Why does Sasuke have a powerful hate for her? OCxOC may have humor later in story .
1. Chapter 1

NARU'S COUSIN-Three in One

(Disclaimer: I, Akutenshi Krishna, own nothing but the plot, oc's, and that's. I don't in anyway own "Naruto".

Chapter-1

Hello, I'm Uzumaki Sachi. Yep that's right I'm related to the hyper-activer-number-one-knucklehead ninja: Uzumaki Naruto. I am a ninja from the Villiage Hidden in the Maze. My team-mates are Sakis Ivy and Uchiha Haji. Our sensai is Kankarse Misa. We get along great. Except for the fact that Ivy-chan is "in love" with Haji-kun, and Haji-kun and me are best friends (she gets very very jealous). Other than that it's all cool.

Right now we are on our to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. We are going there because Hokage-sama need a few extra shinobi. She asked for 10 to 15, but our Kage just sent us. We are all S-rank. Misa-sensai is back to being a Jounin, Ivy-chan is second-chair for the Anbu and Haji-kun and I are tied for first-chair. I don't like being Anbu; blame the paper-work. Lucky for me Haji-kun is super good at it.

"I can't wait til' we're there, I finally get to see Naruto-nii-san!" I screamed. I see from the conner of my eye Haji-kun stiffen. Why? I have no clue. And another thing I see is Ivy-chan smirk. **Maybe they think that your a couple with Naruto-baka. **Uh, I forgot to mention that I have split personalities. That meanie there is Kamiko. She is very, well bitchy. And that saids a lot. Because I never cuss. _**I don't think so, Haji-kun knows I'm not like that**_**. ****I wouldn't be so sure....you never talk to eachother anymore after the Momo mission.**_***sigh* I had to try, if I didn't than....I would have........well you were there.**_

"Sachi-chan, are you okay?" asked Misa-Sensai, seeing me space-out.

"Oh, yeah I'm good." I answer._**Sachi-chan are you okay, with seeing Naruto-kun? What if he's upset for you not coming to live with him? **_That right there is my other personality Makoto. There is only three of us (as far as I know). Kamiko is rude, mean, and very immature but still smart and over protective. While Makoto is shy, sweet, and insecrue but helpful and strong when needed to be. And me, well people say I'm a mix inbetween them but more.... Ivy-chan said I look like a stupid boob, to hyper for my own good; but, I can easily out smart anyone with the right reasons to. Misa-sensai told me that the world need a girl like me, someone who is both tough yet soft, cold yet warm, plain yet always changing, and different yet the same as everyone Haji-kun once said that I am a person you seems like they are to loving and kind to be a shinohbi but when I'm put to the test I can become a demon on the battle feilds ecspeically when some I care about or an innocent by-stander is hurt in anyway. **Makoto-warugaki, you worry to much even if the baka is mad we can take him**_**. **__**Makoto-chan is right kinda, if Naruto-nii-san is mad than he will get over it and be happy to have me here now....I think. I wonder when we will be there?**_

"We will be there in about 20 minutes." mumbled Haji-kun in my ear. How did he do that? I thought that question and still he answered it. **Is Sachi-mesuinu awatadashii? Ha, you are so stupid.**_**Kamiko-nee-chan that is mean she doesn't know about Haji-nii-san yet. **_**Ha, you have to find it funny that she is the one most out there and yet she is blind to th fact th-**_**Nee-chan tojijomeru. **__**What are you guy talking about? **__**Nothing! **_I hate it when they don't tell me things. And now they think the know Haji-kun more than me. Please, Kamiko-chan hates him, thinks he is tring to control "us". Matoko-chan is to shy to even talk to him when she is out, something about intimidating and scary Uchiha. Atamagaokashii joshi.

"Let's stop for a break,"Misa-sensai said "we don't want to be tired before we see Hokage-sama."

"Okay."

"Suuuure."

"Hn"

We rest and are now at the gates of Kohana.

"Identify yourselves." commanded the gaurd.

"We are shionbi Yawatanoyabushirazu. I am Kankarse Misa, to my left is Sakis Ivy, to my right is Uchiha Haji and Uzumaki Sachi." At the mention of mine and Haji-kun's name their eyes widen to the size of Yawatachirazu it's self.

"U-u-u-u-u-uchiha and U-u-u-u-u-uzumaki?" they stutter.

"Yes." I answer. They stare at me. Usually I don't like being looked at but their face where so weird that, I had to tilt my head slight to the side to see at a better angle.

"Well, we must be going to see Hokage-sama,"Misa-sensai get us a let's go look, "soooooo...bye." We telaport there and land in Hokage-sama's office. She was beautiful. Long golden hair pulled back in low pig-tails, brown almost hazal eyes that held a strong glare, young face, but her boobs are HUGE. **Mesuinu has some big rack! **_**Like we are one to talk, Kamiko-nee-chan, we are 32-C.**_**But she is SO big. **_**So are we......for our age.**__**Tojijomeru, both of you.**_

"Hello, you must be the ninja from Yawatachirazu." She started "Where are the other's I sent for?" she glared even harder.

"The Yawakage felt that you only need us."Sensai bowed.

"What are your Ranks, why would the Yawakage send a bunch of 14 year-old and one 21 year-old?" she asked. Her vocie fulled with skeptism.

"Ha, we are all very capable, Hokage-sama."Ivy-chan smirked. Misa-sensai rolled her eyes. I gluped. Haji-kun stayed indifferent. And Hokage-sama smirked.

"Just answer the question."She continued.

"We are the top Jounin and Anbu in Yawatachirazu." Haji-kun answered. He has isn't even blinked an eye. He really has changed since the whole Momo thing.

"I see. Well here are you keys to the house, the directions to the house, and your Headbands." she hands us each a head band. Each one is black. I love black but I need a red one. Opps, Makoto is out.

"U-u-u-u-um H-h-hokage-sama c-c-can I g-g-g-et a r-r-red H-h-h-headband i-i-instead?" Makoto shyly asked. It made everyone turn their eye to our body. They all seemed shocked except Haji that slightly glared. Than Hokage-sama's beautiful eyes soften.

"Yes, here you are." she smiled and handed me it.

"HOKAGE-KO-BABA!!!!" a male vocie cried. The said woman grow an anger mark on her forhead. At that montent a blonde teen walked in with a fox like grin on his face. One look and I know who he is. Uzumaki Naruto. My dearest Cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

Makoto has let me come out now. She loves Naruto-nii-san but she knows how we are. While Kamiko is snickering and calling him a baka.

"Naruto..." I whisper, seeing that Haji-kun is the only one to notic, as usual. Naruto-nii-san keeps yell a Hokage-sama. How can he do that? Soon three more people entered her office. One has silver hair, a mask covering his face, headband covering his left eye, and dark right eye. The next was a raven haired teen, he has oxyn eyes, pale skin, and an indifferent expression. It reminded me of Haji-kun. Next was a pretty girl with emerald eye, soft lips and dare I say, short PINK hair.

"Huh, Hokage-danna, who are these people?" the PINK haired girl asked.

"Huh?" Naruto-nii-san looked at us and eyed me."Hey, you daraotaku?"

"Naruto-nii-san, have you forgotten me?" I aked with sad eyes staring to up at him.** When did this baka get taller than us? **_**Tojijomeru. Can't you see you're ruining the mood.**_

"Naruto-nii-san? The only one to call me that is...Sachi-nee-chan?" he whispered. I smile, he did remember. The next thing see is an orange chest. Really are we that short.

"Onee-chan and Onii-san? How do you to know eachother?" Hokage-sama asked.

"This is my cousin Uzumaki Sachi."Naru-nii-san grinned.

"Hn, I didn't know you had a family, dobe." the raven teen stated causing Haji-kun to glare at him. The shorter boy saw this and glared back.

"Hello, Sasuke." Haji-kun said in a mono-tone.

"Hello, Haji." 'Sasuke" said in the same tone.

"Haji-kun, you know this boy?"Ivy-chan asked in her flirty tone.

"Yes, he is my nephew."

"Oh...so you're Uchiha Sasuke. I knew you looked familar. You are Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san's youngest." I smiled while he looked at me. I see Ivy-chan glare at me probly because I know more about Haji-kun's family than her.

"How do you know about me?"

"Oh, Haji-kun and I are best friends. We know almost everything about eachother." I grinned like the cheshire cat that I am. He growled at me. Charging at me with a burning sharingan. Haji-kun jumped in my way and pushed him into the wall; cracking it by the sheer force of his body.

"You will never, never even try to attack her again." Haji-kun's vocie was no longer mono, it was now fulled with malice and anger. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Stop." I commanded.**Why did you tell him to stop? You should let him kill the fucker! **

"As you wish, Sachi." He only listens to me no ne else. Even Makoto or Kamiko.

"Y-y-you KOKUZOKU!" the other Uchiha screamed.

"I am no traitor," Haji-kun said "just because I chose to be with the one I love doesn't mean I forgotten and abandoned our clan."

"Yes it does!" he glares."You left us. You could have been there, you could of helped me."

"What coud I have done, die like the rest of them. At that point of time I was only at Chunin level. Plus that teme hated me."Haji-kan hasn't sounded this anger since I, well, I _**subete no watashi tachi 3nin wo satsugai shiyo u to shi ta **_

"*sigh*how about you four go." Hokage-sama ordered. We leave. No words. No nothing.

A few hours later we are all un-packed. It is a five bed room, two bathroom, one kitchen, louge, and attic(that leads to the roof) house. Misa-sensai has the room furtherest down the hall. Ivy-chan had the one closest to the bathroom. And Haji and I had the conneted room, that is right by the guest/extra/bath room. Right now it's late at night, I assume that everyone is asleep. So my alone time on the roof makes me very greatful. The only one I want to see now,if anyone at all, would be Haji-kun. But sadly after that fight with Sasuke-san he shutdown. Hmmm, I have our song in my head. Well, I can't sing but I feel like singing.

All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad World  
Mad world  
Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad World  
Mad World  
Enlarging your world  
Mad World.

"Your vocie is still as beautiful as every." a vocie cood from behind me.

"You should be asleep Haji-kun." he comes to sit by me."You know, you have changed after that whole Momo mission."

"Yes, but what did you exspect, I found out that my koishii jisatsu sa re." he said coldly. He has never spoken to me like that before.

"kanojo wa riyū ga a~tsu ta" I smiled sadly. He looked at me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I started to cry on is shoulder.

"watashi ga oboe te , tsuneni anata wo aishi sa re masu" he said.

"How? After all I have done to you, to myself, to everyone." I cries even harder.

"watashi wa tsuneni sonzai suru koto ni nari masu node mondai de wa nai . baai demo , watashi no kokoro no burēku wo okonau"

"anata kanpeki na kyōki no dansei" than I look up to his dark eye. And slowly place my lips on his. kore wa hontōni kuru~tsu ta sekai wa kami


End file.
